


That's not yours!

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Wave Porn, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: We're having a heatwave and so are they.





	That's not yours!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pianka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianka/gifts).



> Since Mer did not specify the pairing, I filled this "That's not yours!" prompt with both SilverFlint and SilverFlintHam b/c how fun!

It was hot. It was hot enough outside to make Flint suspect they were in the Caribbean again. The sun had no business being so hot this time of the year. The room was hot. The bed they were writhing on was hot. Their bodies were so hot that their skin practically melded together. Drops of sweat pooled and dripped off of Silver’s body, landing on Flint’s with a snakelike hiss. Flint was fairly sure one could not only fry an egg but also forge a sword over their heated skin.

“Come on, darling,” Flint panted, thumbs digging into the soft skin of Silver’s inner thighs while he rode Flint’s cock. “I wanna see you come for me.”

His own cock twitched and burned in anticipation of his release. Silver’s head was thrown back, hair spilled across his shoulders in wet curls, eyes closed, mouth agape around soft moans that escaped him, just loud enough to make Flint shiver and shake throughout. 

“I’ll come for you if you touch my cock,” Silver bit out, hand moving towards the leaking and flushed rod that hovered just over the auburn curls of Flint’s stomach.

Flint slapped his hand away, “No.” Silver moaned a bit louder in half-pleasure, half-frustration. “Want you to come from my cock alone.” 

“God, your ego..,” Silver attempted to speak, ramming his hips down, slapping his ass against the sweaty flesh of Flint’s thighs, “I did not realize it was so fragile.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Flint suggested, catching a droplet of sweat as it slid down Silver’s nose with his tongue.

He was close, so fucking close. But he’d been waiting long enough, he could wait a few moments longer to see Silver come apart on his cock, like he’s done so many times before. It was ever a sight worth waiting for.

Just then, the door slowly swung open, and Thomas leaned against the doorframe, languidly fanning himself with what appeared to be a lady’s fan. 

“Excuse me, John Silver,” Thomas spoke, eyes traveling appreciatively over their interlocked, naked bodies. “That’s not yours!” He pointed with the fan towards the place where their bodies were fused together, and Flint’s cock twitched again.

“Jesus, some boys don’t like to share their toys,” Silver snapped. “Can you let us fucking finish? You can have his dick back in a minute.”

“You two have been at it for _hours_ ,” Thomas said, kicking the door shut behind him. “Or what feels like hours, who even knows in this bloody infernal heat.” He walked over and plopped down upon the bed, right next to them. “I thought perhaps you’d died. I thought I might die myself,” Thomas continued his soliloquy, helpfully turning his fan towards Flint’s face and wafting what passed for coolness under the circumstances at him.

“If you’re gonna lie there and fan him and feed him grapes,” Silver said, squeezing tight around Flint’s cock with what bordered on vindictiveness, “do you mind at least doing something to help things along?”

“Damn it, no!” Flint exclaimed, more out of principle than any honest objection. “You’re going to come on my cock, or you’ll never get it again!”

“I was just told it wasn’t mine… that’s not exactly motivational,” Silver groused, bracing his hands against Flint’s chest and resuming the undulating motion of his hips.

“James, don’t be so despotic,” Thomas purred into his ear. “The sooner you make him come, the sooner you both can make me come as well.”

“You could’ve come upstairs sooner,” Flint pointed out as the sting of Silver’s teeth sank into his shoulder. “All right, god damn it, you brat!” Flint relented and wrapped his hand around Silver’s throbbing cock, letting him fuck into the tight channel of his fist.

Thomas nuzzled into Flint’s neck. “I was trying to finish a book.”

Silver exploded, release shooting through his body and coming out of his mouth in the form of unstoppable laughter just as he painted Flint’s chest in white streaks. He was still laughing, his body spasming around Flint’s cock, pulling Flint’s own orgasm out of him in a heady rush. At last, Flint carefully rolled them both so that Silver, all lax-limbed but still giggling, was splayed out on his back between him and Thomas. Thomas reached over him and dragged his finger through the matted hair on Flint’s chest, scooping up Silver’s spend and sucking it off his finger with the look of a sommelier tasting the season’s new wine.

“See something you like?” Silver grinned up at him, his long fingers carding through the feathery strands of Thomas’ blond hair.

“A number of things, yes,” Thomas nodded leaning over to lick across the seam of Silver’s mouth.

While they were otherwise preoccupied, Flint pulled the fan out of Thomas’ grip and began to fan himself with it. Silver was younger and could take one for the team, he’d decided. It was too hot to have fucked once, he sure as hell wasn’t about to fuck twice. Not even for Thomas.


End file.
